Between the Shores of Your Souls
by articcat621
Summary: "Let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls." A series of femmeslash drabbles, freeverses and oneshots written for various challenges/competitions. Various Pairings. JKR owns all.
1. Safe In Your Arms

Safe in Your Arms

Hermione looked around the rubble. She had to find her… she had to make sure she was all right. They didn't see each other during the Battle, or before really, and Hermione needed to know if she was all right. They had been separated since Shell Village, and she couldn't help but be worried.

She knew Luna was more than capable of protecting herself, but she couldn't help but be worried. So many people had died, and what if she was one of them?

Hermione had to find Luna. She just had too.

She saw Neville leaning against a pillar. "Neville, have you seen Luna?"

Neville looked up. "Luna?" Hermione nodded. "I think she went down to the lake for some peace and quiet."

She mumbled a quick thanks before taking off towards the lake. She had to see her… she had to make sure she was all right.

Looking towards the lake, she spotted the blonde haired girl near the edge. Luna's eyes were closed, and she had a peaceful look on her face.

"Luna!" Hermione cried, racing towards her.

Luna turned around, just in time for Hermione to tackle her into a hug. Luna was surprised for a moment, but wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away, Hermione checked her over. "Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

Luna nodded. "A bit scratched up, but okay. Are you?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

Leaning forward, Luna gently placed a kiss to her lips. "I was worried about you," the blonde whispered.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I was worried about you too."

"But we're together now, we've found our way back to each other," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione grinned. "And I'm not ever letting go again."

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Latin Challenge: Cura_

_The Party Challenge: Hide and Seek_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge theme: drabble, prompt: peaceful_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Walnut_


	2. And Now You're Mrs Him

_I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him._

Parvati frowned. The guilt bubbled up inside her. She tried to do her best to ignore it, but she just couldn't. She watched from afar as the object of her desire wrapped her arms around the redhead. She watched with envy as their lips met.

She felt guilty. She knew she should be happy for her best friend, but she wasn't. She was angry. But it wasn't Lavender's fault. She didn't know her best friend was secretly in love with her.

Parvati knew Lavender would never return her affections, which is why she never told her. It was a secret that Parvati would take to her grave. She didn't want to complicate things.

It wasn't healthy, to keep all that grief inside, but Parvati didn't know what else to do. She had to restrain herself.

Her love would remain just what it was: a secret.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition: Ton-Tongue Toffees_

_The Harry Potter Femmslash Challenge: theme: drabble & unrequited, prompt: restrain_

_The Latin Challenge: cello, amicus_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Begonia_


	3. Hearts Are Funny Things

**Hearts are Funny Things**

Luna smiled. She was finally a member of the D.A. She finally had friends who liked her! It was a wonderful feeling. Looking up, she saw Cho Chang walking down the hall towards the Room of Requirement. "Cho, what are you doing here?"

The older girl turned. "Oh, hi Luna. I was just thinking about joining. I'm glad to see you are too." She looked sad, but even so, she was still beautiful.

Luna nodded. "It's time for all of us to take a stand, and fight for those we love. This year will be a big one, very important regarding the War."

"Love's a funny thing," Cho whispered.

"It is, but hearts are funny things too. They always go after what we can't have."

Cho was silent. It was true, her heart had gone after Cedric, and now he was gone. And now, Harry was on her mind, and she just really didn't know what to do.

"But things will work out in the end, you'll see."

Cho scrunched her eyebrows up. "You love someone?" She didn't know that Luna was interested in anyone.

Luna blushed. "Well, it's a girl that I'm rather close with. She's actually in my house."

"Have you told her?"

Luna shook her head. "She's going through a tough time, but I know we'll end up together later on."

"How do you know that?" Cho asked, her heart racing.

"Because I do. She'll try and date someone else, but things won't work out. But we'll get together next year."

"How do you know the future?" Cho couldn't help but wonder who Luna was talking about. What Ravenclaw was going through a hard time? The only person she could think of was herself. Her eyes widened.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Because I'm a seer. I can see things no one else can. It's why I'm so strange I suppose."

Cho nodded, too surprised to even speak. She was mourning Cedric… was his death the thing that triggered her sexual preference? Would she really fall in love with Luna?

"Well, I'll see you at the next D.A. meeting," Luna said, giving her a smile. The blonde girl turned and walked away, humming slightly to herself.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition: Nosebleed Nougat_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge: themes: drabble_

_The Latin Challenge: tristis, pulcher_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Silver-Lime_

_The Gemstone Competition: Sapphires_

_The Greenhouse competition: Crocus_


	4. The Hardest Part

**The Hardest Part**

Tonks pulled the young girl into her arms. She held her tightly, running her fingers through her long red hair.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled into Tonks' chest. She wrapped her arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Tonks said, pressing a kiss to the top of her lovers' head.

Ginny looked up, her browns eyes watering. "I just, I never realized it would be this hard."

Tonks chuckled. "Ginny, relationships are hard to begin with, but being in one during a war is even harder."

"I guess I just didn't realize…" Ginny trailed off. Tonks and her had gotten into an argument last night, about Tonks always going out on missions for the Order, risking her neck for other people. Ginny had finally lost it, shouting at her lover. Ginny didn't think it was fair that Tonks was always running off, leaving her behind. Tonks had stormed off in anger, furious at Ginny for yelling at her. She had gone off to stop a Death Eater raid. Ginny had stayed up the entire night, sick with worry that she's never see Tonks again. She didn't want the last words to be her last.

So when Tonks had walked in the doorway at the Burrow, she had attacked her with a hug. Looking up at Tonks, she hugged her once more. "I know every moment is precious, and I won't let my stupidity get in the way of us again."

Tonks smiled. "That sounds good. I promise I won't storm off in anger either."

"Sounds good."

Tonks and Ginny smiled at each other.

"How about we share a nice forgiveness snog?" Ginny suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Tonks laughed. "That does sound nice."

Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against Ginny's lightly. It was sweet and gentle, full of love and emotion. Moments later, both sets of lips moved greedily against each other, both desperately seeking to deepen the kiss. Tonks moaned, her lips parting slightly. Ginny slipped her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, seeking out her tongue. Tonks put her hands on Ginny's waist, pulling the young witch closer, while Ginny did the same. They stayed that way for a moment, each lost in the feel of each other. They would never get enough of each other.

Tonks pulled away, panting slightly. She looked down at Ginny, a huge smile on her face. Both their lips were equally swollen from the intensity of the kiss. "That was great," he whispered.

Ginny nodded. "It was, Tonks, you're amazing."

The older witch blushed, pulling Ginny closer again. "Let's never fight again," she muttered against Ginny's lips. Her hand moved up, caressing Ginny's face.

The younger witch trembled beneath her touch, nodding quickly. "Never again."

Tonks chuckled. "I rather enjoy the making up part though."

Ginny gently swat Tonks' arm. "Prat," she mumbled, before capturing Tonks' lips in another kiss.

The two lay entangled in each other's' arms, each lost in kisses and emotions.

They ignored the war and all its evil on the outside world.

Right now, they had each other. And that's all that matters.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Alyssum_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition: Herbology_

_Harry Potter Femmeslash Project: crossgen, the hardest part_

_The Gemstone Competition: Onyx_


	5. Made It Out Alive

**Made It Out Alive**

Lavender stood shakily, wiping the blood from her hands. He was dead. She had killed him…

"Lav!" a voice cried.

Lavender turned around, stepping away from the lifeless body on the ground. Looking up, she saw Padma running towards her.

"Lavender, are you all right?" Padma asked worriedly, checking Lavender over.

She nodded. "I'm fine Padma."

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked, pulling the cloth away from Lavender's shoulder. There was a gash on her arm, bleeding profusely. Lavender hadn't even realized it was there.

She swayed on her feet, the darkness swallowing her whole.

Lavender cracked an eye open. The sun was shining brightly through the window.

"Lavender?" Padma's soft voice rang out.

"Padma?" Lavender whispered. She felt awful.

A small hand grasped hers tightly. "Thank Merlin you're alive."

"What happened?" she asked, pulling upright. Her should hurt with every movement.

"When you were fighting Greyback, he managed to scratch you…"

Lavender felt the dread well up inside. "But it wasn't a full moon, so what'll happen?"

"Bill Weasley came in earlier, he explained it to me. During the full moon, you'll be on edge, but you won't transform. A few wolfish tendencies might appear, but that's all."

Lavender let out a sigh of relief, letting her head roll back.

"The War's over?"

Padma nodded. "It's all over, we're okay."

Lavender gave her lover a small smile. "We did it."

"And we're alive, together."

Lavender nodded. She may have been cursed, but she was alive, and that's what mattered.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Bill Weasley_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Willow option_

_The Femmeslash Project Challenge_


	6. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

Cho put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the sob. She bit down hard on her hand, ignoring the pain in her chest. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her racing heart.

Twenty minutes later, her heartbeat had returned to normal. Closing her eyes, she pushed all thoughts of him from her mind.

She missed Cedric so much. And moments like this, where she couldn't even breathe because the pain was so suffocating, made her miss him even more.

She had tried moving on with Harry, but it just didn't work. He reminded her too much of Cedric. And she didn't like that. It seemed like everyone just reminded her of Cedric. And she hated it. She didn't want to think of him anymore. Cho just wanted to move on, to finally be happy again. She wanted to be healed.

"Cho?" a voice called out.

Turning, Cho saw Marietta looking at her awkwardly.

"What?"Cho asked a bit harshly. After Marietta ratted everyone out, Cho had felt awkward around her once best friend.

Now, when she looked at Marietta, she felt her heart clench in sadness. Was it because she was disappointed in her friend for betraying them? Or was it because she missed the bond the two of them shared? She wasn't sure, but looking at her now, Cho felt like she was going to burst into tears again.

"Please don't cry," Marietta whispered, taking a seat next to Cho. She reached out, grabbing Cho's hand.

"I can't help it," Cho sniffled. "It just hurts so much, everything just hurts."

Marietta frowned. "I know, and I didn't support you when I should have Cho, and I am so sorry."

Cho simply sniffled, looking at her.

"I betrayed your trust, left you when you needed me most, and I broke your heart."

Cho smiled softly. "You didn't break my heart completely; just cracked it a little bit."

Marietta smiled. Reaching over, she hugged Cho tightly. Cho instantly relaxed into the hug, pulling her closer. The hug was warm, filled with something Cho hadn't felt in a long time.

She abruptly pulled away. "Marietta?" she whispered.

Marietta reached her hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of Cho's face. "I know you need time to heal, but let me help you."

Cho looked into Marietta's green eyes. Did she like her? She must, because why else would she be acting so intimately with her? "Marietta, I don't know what to say…" Cho said, truly feeling at a lost. What did one say when their best friend just admitted that she liked you?

"You don't have to say anything Cho, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

The two of them incredibly close still, and Cho could feel her warm breath wash over her face.

"I'm still hung up on Cedric and Harry," Cho said softly.

Marietta nodded. "It's okay; I'll help to heal you Cho. We'll get through this together."

"Okay, that sounds good," Cho said, before quickly closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

_Written for:_

_HP Potions Competition: Antidote to Uncommon Poisons options_

_The Gemstone Competition: Amethyst option_

_The Greenhouse Competition: Iris option_

_Harry Potter Femmslash Project Challenge_


	7. the heat of your skin

**_my senses burning from the heat of your skin_**

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny called out, looking for her best friend.

"In our room!" Hermione yelled out, chuckling at Ginny.

It was summer time, and Hermione had decided she would spend the rest of the holiday at the Burrow. Her parents had gone to Italy for a small holiday, and she just didn't feel like joining them. Especially not with everything going on in the wizarding world. Now that the Ministry knew about Voldemort, things were only going to get messier.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Ginny came in, plopping herself down. "I need help," she said right away. Ginny wasn't one to play coy about something, if she wanted answers, she would get them, no sugar coating it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting up and placing her book down. She gave Ginny her full attention.

Ginny chewed on the bottom of her lip. "So, I've been dating Dean, as you know…"

Hermione nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I want to take our relationship to the next level, but I'm not really sure how to do that."

Hermione flushed. She definitely wasn't expecting this sort of conversation. She could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"I mean, I've read things in Witch Weekly about pleasing a guy and sex and what not, but the whole idea of doing something sexual is daunting," Ginny prattled on, not noticing Hermione's discomfort.

"What are your experiences?" Ginny asked, turning to face Hermione.

She blushed. "I've never been intimate with anyone Ginny."

"What?" the redhead asked, disbelief on her face. "You're going to be seventeen, and you've never done anything!?"

Hermione covered her face with a pillow. "Gee Gin, don't make me feel so great about myself!"

"Hey," Ginny said, pulling the pillow off Hermione's face, "Don't be upset, I was just surprised."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Yeah, well, I've never done anything. Not even kissed a boy!"

Ginny blushed.

"What?" Hermione asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Nothing," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Tell me!" Hermione demanded.

Ginny blushed even more. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Ginny, I can't understand you."

"Maybe we should practice?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You know, practice makes perfect?"

Hermione stared in disbelief. "You want to kiss me?" she asked. For some reason, the idea caused goose-bumps to break out over her flesh. Her heart started to pound in her chest loudly, and she was surprised Ginny couldn't hear it.

Ginny shrugged. "It was a stupid idea, sorry for suggested it."

"No, it's a good idea!" Hermione said, leaning forward. "Good practice."

Ginny nodded. She sat down on Hermione's bed, a small space between us. "Practice, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Right," Hermione replied. Ginny scooted closer, her warm breath washing over Hermione's face.

Closing her eyes, Ginny moved forward. Their lips met, rather awkwardly at first. Pulling back, Hermione giggled. "Let's try again."

This time, their lips pressed together almost perfectly. They stayed that way for a moment, each with their eyes closed.

Hermione inhaled, taking in Ginny's sweet scent. She had never noticed the redhead smelled like strawberries before. The smell was intoxicating, sending her senses into overdrive.

Before Hermione realized what was happening, Ginny's tongue had slipped inside her mouth. It was prodding and exploring her mouth, causing Hermione to open up and allow her better access.

Hermione's hand tangled itself in Ginny's hair, pulling the girl closer. The other hand cupped Ginny's face, marveling in the feeling of her soft smooth skin.

The kiss became more heated, and each was kissing each other ferociously. Hermione allowed Ginny to dominate her, losing herself in the kiss. She felt heat begin to pool in her belly.

Abruptly, Ginny pulled back smiling. "Wow, that was a good idea."

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit breathless. "Yeah."

"Thanks for the help Hermione, kissing Dean will be no problem." Ginny smiled optimistically before getting up off the bed and bouncing from the room.

Hermione sat there frozen. The kiss had felt so good and wonderful, and stirred something deep within her. Was that normal?

She didn't think so because Ginny didn't seem too affected.

Hermione had always assumed she was straight, but this was getting her thinking. Was she into women?

When she had dated Viktor, she wasn't interested in being physical at all, but had attributed that to her young age. But this, this was something else.

She had never thought about her sexuality in this way, but Ginny had got her thinking. She enjoyed the feel of her skin against hers and their bodies flush against each other.

With a groan, Hermione buried her face in the pillow. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Numbers Challenge: Zero M-rated option_

_Weasley Potter Prewett Category Challenge: Fred Weasley II_

_The Latin Challenge: Ferox, Intellego_

_6 Senses Competition: Touch/Feel: soft_

_HP Potion: Kissing Concoction option_


	8. It's Right For Them

**_It's Right For Them_**

Lily took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Dominique, are you home?" she called out.

The door flung open, revealing a flushed Dominique. "What are you doing here Lily?" she asked, stepping aside to let her cousin in. She took in Lily's haggard appearance and immediately became worried. "Lily?" she asked, moving closer.

"I've had a bad night," she whispered.

"I can see that, come on, let's go into the living room." The two girls moved into the living room, where Lily plopped herself on the couch.

"Do you want anything? A cup of tea or something?"

"Yes please, Dominique," Lily answered softly.

The blonde witch disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later and handed Lily a steaming mug.

"Thanks for letting me in," Lily said softly.

Dom scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

Lily didn't say anything. Instead, she lifted the mug up and took a sip. "Oh, that's good."

Dominique smiled. "I put a bit of firewhiskey in there, thought you'd need it."

Lily took another sip.

"So what happened Lily?" Dominique asked, leaning forward.

Lily took a deep breath. "I broke up with Scorpius."

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be sorry, I'm not."

"Why did you break up?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Because I just don't like him anymore. And it isn't just him… it's guys in general." Lily took a sip of her tea. "I'm attracted to women," she whispered, afraid of her cousin's reaction.

Dominique raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm a lesbian," Lily said, placing the mug on the coffee table.

Dominique nodded.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, looking into Dom's eyes.

Dominique was horrified. "No, of course not! Lily, I'm a lesbian too! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're into girls too?"

Dominique shifted uncomfortably. "Not girls, just one girl."

"Oh, who?" Lily asked, scooting closer.

Dominique just shook her head. "Never you mind. Now do you want to talk about it, or are you ready for bed?"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Can I stay here?"

Dominique nodded. "Of course you can."

"Good, I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad."

"Well, my couch is always open to you."

"Thanks Dom," Lily said, giving her cousin a quick hug.

The older girl smiled. "Let me just grab some clothes so you can change." Dominique disappeared into her bedroom, reappearing a few minutes later with a tee shirt and some shorts. She handed them to Lily, who went into the bathroom to change.

She came out a few minutes later, noticing that Dom had put blankets on the couch. "All set?" Dom asked, giving her a smile.

Lily nodded. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." And it was true. Dominique had always been there for her when no one else was. She was by far her favorite cousin, and her best friend. Ever since they were little, Dom had looked out for her. And Lily was so grateful.

"Goodnight," Dominique said, shutting the lights off her in her apartment. She moved into her bedroom, quickly closing the door. "Get a grip," she whispered to herself. _Just because Lily is into girls now doesn't mean she'd be into me. Besides, the idea of incest is revolting, and she isn't as messed up as I am._

With a groan, Dominique got into bed. She wasn't sure when exactly it had started, but she had been in love with Lily for years now. Lily was just so perfect: she was smart, beautiful, funny, kind… the list went on and on.

But they were cousins, family! But no matter how much Dom told herself it was wrong, she just couldn't let it go. She loved Lily, and nothing would change that.

No one else knew though, and she doubted she'd ever tell anyone. She didn't want people to judge her. She sighed. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Dominique closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lily tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were going a million miles a second and she was getting a migraine from it all. Who was Dom's mystery girl? Lily wracked her mind, trying to find a hint of it somewhere.

And that's when it hit her.

Dominique was in love with her!

Lily was shocked. She had no idea up until now…

Dominique loved her? Was that sort of thing even allowed? Lily wasn't sure. But what about…

Shaking her head, Lily got up off the couch. She kept over to Dominique's bedroom, cracking open the door. Dom was sleeping soundly in her bed. With a sigh, Lily pushed the door open, slowly making her way over to the bed. Silently, she climbed in, pulling the covers over her.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep," Lily responded.

Dom laughed. "So you thought you'd just come in here with me?"

Lily smiled, "Yeah, I did." Reaching over, she grabbed Dominique's hand. "I know."

Dom froze. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," Lily replied. She scooted closer to the two of them were practically touching. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, lightly placing her lips on Dom's. The kiss was soft and sweet, but lasted no more than a few seconds.

Breaking away, the two of them were quiet.

Lily took a deep breath. "That was nice."

Dom giggled. "Yeah, it was."

And their lips met again, more aggressively this time.

* * *

The next morning, Dominique woke up feeling frightened that Lily would regret what had happened. Rolling over, she saw Lily was awake and staring at her. "Lil?" she whispered.

"I don't regret it," Lily answered, reaching out and securing Dominique's hand in her own.

Dominique smiled, her heart fluttering. "Good, I don't regret it either."

The two of them fell back asleep, their arms wrapped firmly around each other.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Numbers Challenge: 3M_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge: themes: coming out, fluff_

_Not for The Faint of Heart Competition: operation cest_

_The Philosophers Stone Competition: Nicolas Flamel_


	9. Sometimes It Just Hurts

Written for the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge, theme: breaking up & angst.

pairing: Parvati & Lavender

* * *

**_Sometimes It Just Hurts_**

"Lavender, I just can't do this anymore." Parvati looked at her best friend, her lover, with sad eyes.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't understand…."

"Please don't make this even harder Lav. I just, I can't be with you, at least not right now. There's too much going on with the war. I can't afford to be distracted, and neither can you." Parvati felt like she was ripping her heart from her chest, but she knew it was for the best.

"But if you just leave me, I'm only going to worry more. Why can't you see that Parvati?"

She shook her head. "I just, this is what's best for me. And if you truly love me, you'll understand that."

Lavender opened her mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it shut. What was she supposed to say? She felt as if her whole world was just crumbling down around her. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Lav, please, try to understand," Parvati begged.

Lavender shook her head. "If you want to be alone, fine. Just go away." A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands.

"Lavender," Parvati said softly, placing her hand on Lavender's back.

Lav shrugged her off. "Get the hell out."

"But-"

"Just get out!" Lavender cried, standing up. She faced Parvati, anger etched all of her face. "You wanted this, so just get the hell out!"

Parvati turned and ran from the room, leaving Lavender alone in her anger.

_I did the right thing, _Parvati said to herself, but she wasn't very convincing.


	10. Sometimes

**_Sometimes We Push Others Away Because It's What's Best_**

**_And Sometimes We're Wrong About That_**

* * *

"Professor Patil, may I speak to you after class?" Dominique Weasley asked. "I had a few questions about my last Divination essay."

Parvati Patil looked down. She smiled a little. "Sure, meet me after class."

Dominique nodded before returning to her seat. Rose sent her a questioning look, but Dominique just shrugged.

It had been so long since she had been alone with Parvati and she missed it. She missed their secret rendezvous and stolen kisses exchanged in hidden places.

Parvati had suggested that Dominique try and date someone else her name. What they were doing was against school policy and Parvati was just trying to protect Dominique from the backlash if they were to be found out. But Dominique didn't care anymore. She missed Parvati more than she ever thought possible. And she needed to find out how to get her back.

Hell, she hated Divination. The only reason she continued with the subject was so she could be near Parvati.

The class was over before either of them realized it.

Dominique lingered by her desk as all the other students filed out. Once they were alone, Parvati charmed the door so it couldn't be open. "You shouldn't be here Dom."

The younger girl looked at Parvati before slowly moving forward. "I can't do this anymore. So please, can we please be together again?"

Parvati sighed. "You know I broke this off for a reason."

"And it's a crappy reason," Dominique countered.

Parvati arched her eyebrow. "Really? I don't think so."

"Well I do Parvati! I love you, more than anything, and separating us isn't doing anything but hurt me." Dominique could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I care about you too," Parvati said, reaching over to brush the tears away. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know, but please stop. I just want to be with you Parvati. Please," she whispered.

"It's wrong. I'm your teacher."

"I'll be of age in less than a year. And then I'll be done with school. I'm not a child anymore." Dominique's blue eyes flashed upwards.

Parvati sighed. "I care too much for my own good. I should say no…"

"But you won't," Dominique finished for her, a smile on her face.

Parvati sighed. "I'm much too selfish."

"Me too," Dominique said. "Now please, just kiss me."

The soft touch of Parvati's lips met Dominique's, creating a perfect moment.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project: theme: teacher/student & crossgen, prompts: Divination & Protect_

_Got The Femmeslash Blues Challenge_

_The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition_


	11. Midnight Dances

**_Midnight Dances_**

Hermione grinned mischievously at Ginny. The two of them were practicing dueling. They were only firing harmless spells and jinxes, but Hermione was having a blast.

Ginny sent a bat boogey hex at Hermione, but she quickly blocked it. "That's not fair love!"

Ginny grinned. "It's my trademarked spell, of course I had to use it!"

Hermione pointed her wand at the redhead. "_Tarantallegra_!" she shouted.

Ginny moved to block it, but was too late. The green light crashed into her, causing her to stumble backwards. "Hermione!" she shouted, her face bright red.

At once Ginny's legs began to dance uncontrollably! She tried to fight it, but couldn't.

Hermione started to laugh at the sight of her girlfriend moving around the room to a silent beat.

"This isn't funny!" Ginny cried. She was now tap dancing, although she had no idea how to tap dance.

"Ginny, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen," Hermione managed to get out between laughs. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

But after a few moments, Hermione flicked her wand, ending the spell on Ginny. The redhead launched herself at Hermione, knocking her back to the floor.

"That wasn't funny!" Ginny said, her face bright red.

"It was hilarious!" Hermione countered. "You're just mad I thought of it first."

Ginny pouted for a moment before standing up. "Well you know Hermione, if you wanted to see me dance, you should have just asked."

She blushed. Getting to her feet, she held her hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" she asked, battering her eyelashes.

Ginny grinned. "Anything for you my dear." She placed her hand into Hermione's, moving closer. The Room of Requirement sensed their needs and changed the room into a ballroom, which soft music in the background.

Laughing, Hermione and Ginny swayed across the floor, dancing in time to the beat.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, nuzzling her face in Hermione's neck.

Hermione squeezed her. "I love you too."

The two of them continued to dance, holding onto each other. They stared in the Room of Requirement becaue it was the only place where they were truly free. The outside world was dangerous, with the War going on and everything… no one would understand.

So they danced in secret, allowing their love to blossom and bloom during the night.

* * *

_Written for:_

_One Thousand One Prompts Unseen: Tarantallegra_

_Got The Femmeslash Blues Challenge_

_The Ultimate Femmslash Competition_

_The Harry Potter Femmslash Project Challenge: theme: fluff_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: the Midnight Duel_


	12. Best Friends Turned Lovers

**_Best Friends Turned Lovers_**

Astoria brushed her lips over her lover's lips. "More, Tori," the black haired witch whispered.

She pulled back, looking at Pansy. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she whispered, thoughts of Draco running through her mind.

"Of course," Pansy said, running her fingers along Astoria's collarbone. "Draco can't please you like I can, Tori, you know that."

"But I always feel so guilty," the younger girl whispered.

"Well you shouldn't, because I'm sure Draco has a mistress on the side as well."

Astoria arched her eyebrow. "Is that what you are, Pansy? My mistress?"

Pansy smirked. "Well, you are a married woman and we do meet up for sex, so yes, I suppose I am your mistress."

Shaking her head, Astoria said, "No, that's such a dirty word."

"Then what am I? Your whore? Your lover?"

Astoria bit her lip. "My friend, who loves me for me."

Pansy pulled back to look at her clearly. "I do love you for you," she whispered.

"Good," Astoria replied before leaning down for a kiss. All thoughts of her husband flew out the window. All she could focus on was the black haired witch who was now nibbling her neck.

Her best friend turned lover.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project: theme: infidelity_

_The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition_


	13. The Aftermath

**_The Aftermath_**

Fay Dunbar wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them close to her body. Looking around at all the bodies strewn about, she could hardly believe they were calling this a victory. How could it possibly be a victory when so many had been lost?

Yes, He Who Must Not Be Named was dead, but so much had been lost… it just didn't seem to be right to her.

"Fay!" a voice called out.

Turning, she saw Parvati come tumbling towards her. She rushed into Fay's arms, crying hysterically. "Lavender's dead. I just saw her body."

Fay froze. Parvati and Lavender were best friends… Lavender was actually the first person they had told about them.

"I'm so sorry," Fay whispered. Sitting in the rubble, she held Parvati to her closely, thankful that she didn't lose her love as well.

"It's not fair. Everyone is celebrating, but I can't… I can't even breathe."

"I know Parvati, why don't we go down by the lake? Maybe get some peace and quiet," Fay suggested.

Parvati nodded. Looking at Fay, she gently cupped her face. "I'm so glad you're all right Fay. I was worried about you."

"And I was worried about you," Fay replied. "But you're all right, and I'm all right. We're both okay."

Leaning forward, the two of them quickly kissed before standing. They needed to get away from it all…

The pain was just too much.

Holding hands, they walked towards the lake.

* * *

Written for the Weasley Potter Prewett Challenge:Audrey Weasley option & the Ultimate Femslash Challenge.


End file.
